Thawing At Last
by Twilight Writing Contest
Summary: Entry 4: By Missbooradley. "Charlie was killed and Renee is already dead. Bella is alone on Valentines Day, missing her father."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but this one-shot belongs to me.**

**This is for the Twilight Writing Contest!**

* * *

><p>Dear Dad,<p>

I miss you. I know I tell you all the time, I know I told you right before you left. I told you after you left, and I will always miss you.

Today marks one year that you've been gone, that you've gone to join Mum, and I still love you. I do, and I always will. I will never forget you. But you should know how much I miss you too. Because you're my father, I'd never forget you Charlie, I never would. Thank goodness Mum's up there, in heaven with you. Because I don't know how she'd survive without you, her one true love.

Do you remember when you said you'd shoot my next boyfriend? Well, the time has come, and although I'm both sad and sorry that you can't meet him, I know you two would have gotten along. But seeing as you can't be here to meet him, I'll tell you about him.

His name is Edward, Edward Cullen. You'd love him - I hope. We all know how you get...Dad. I remember when I told you about my first boyfriend. Yeah...Jacob Black. I thought you were having an aneurysm! And I know..I know..you didn't think he was 'appropriate' but anyway, back to Edward. I'm not going into detail Dad, because well, no offense, I love you, don't get me wrong but you are my Dad, and I don't want to tell you great detailed things about him, okay? But you'll never even read this - no. I'm not thinking like that. Edward has messy bronze coloured hair - and yes, don't freak out, he does brush it. He has emerald green eyes too. He's charming and funny, and I bet you he'd put up with your fishing too! Now that doesn't happen every day. Just kidding Dad, but I know you'd love him, if you were here.

But enough about Edward, I don't want to panick you. You'll get all scared, but calm down - it's not like I'm going to marry him! Yet. Just kidding, you know how I feel about marriage, and I know how you feel about it too. You and Mum both, Dad. I miss you both so much.

Rosalie and Emmett are doing good. I know you always worried about them, but they're good, and no; Rose is not pregnant. Sheesh, I know you care about her and all but their parents have got it all covered. They love each other Dad, they really do. Oh..and you know Alice? Alice Brandon - your god-daughter? My best friend?Well...she's getting married! To Jasper Whitlock. I don't think you've met him before, but he's nice. He's southern, and very quiet, which is good for Ali, you know? Because of all her hyperness and all. He's good at calming her down.

But we all wish you could meet him, and be there for the happy couple. Especially Alice and I, Dad, We wish you never got shot by that stupid bullet, and we wish you were still down here with us, whistling old fashioned tunes, and fishing with Billy and Harry. I miss you so much, because you're my father, one of the closest people in my life, and you can't be here with me. It hurts me Dad, and I know it's not your fault either. But you know what date it is today Dad? It's February 14th. A year has past since that robber took you away from me, a year since I froze up inside, and it's like nothing has changed. I still live in that small house I moved into with you all those years ago. I miss those times Dad, I miss them so much, and I want nothing more than to have you back here with me. Because life just isn't the same. If I didn't have Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and a couple of others, I would be a mess Dad. You were my rock, I loved you, and I still do. But it's not the same, writing sad little sob stories to you because you never will read them. I know..I know it's stupid and I'm sorry, but I can't help it. This is my only way to be close to you, to be close to my father who I've missed and I still need to talk to, in any way possible.

Do you remember when I was seven? Well, you tried to make me go and meet the Black sisters, and it was pretty awkward. You also tried to get me interested in fishing, but I hated it. And I'm afraid I still do Dad, I'm sorry but I'm just that adament. I've always been that stubborn. But you know what? I'd take that any day. Anything just to have you with me here today. I would do anything, because now I know how much the pain is of having to lose you. I only realised it after it happened - how stupid of me. You would've tutted me, shaken your head and said, 'Silly Bells,' or something like that. I wish you could still do that with me Dad, here, today in the present, instead of me having to live them through memories and photographs.

But sadly, as a great Chief of Police used to tell me, life goes on, and so must we. Even if we don't want to, we still do. I know nothing I can ever do or say will bring you back to me, so I'm just going to make the most of all the memories I have of you. But I'm proud of you Dad. You were amazing, and I know Forks suffered a terrible loss, only smaller than the one I did. They lost a brilliant Chief of police that day. But I lost so much more. I lost my father, my hero and my best friend. I lost my leader and my shoulder to cry on. But I also lost something else. I lost my hope, and I lost all that love we shared. Nobody can re-incarnate the father daughter bond, nobody except that father, and his daughter. Because of one stupid bullet. It made me go cold inside, like it was winter. I was numb, I couldn't feel. They were worried, but for a while I couldn't care. Because that bullett had caused the cold winter frost inside of me.

At least I have some hope though. I can hope that you are happy and well, and that you're back with Mum, and you're back where you belong. Don't worry about me, I do have others to stand by my side. We'll get past this tough stage of bereavement, and then learn to appreciate all those times we had together, even if it wasn't as long as we all would have liked. Maybe it was your time after all Dad. You did say your purpose in life was to settle down and raise a child, and you also said you were proud of me. If you were happy then Dad, why shouldn't I be? I will melt that winter frost and make it summer inside - or at least I'll try.

Daddy I hope you are content where you are, because there is nothing else I can wish for more than that. And I will always think of you; you will always be in my heart. And I hope that I will always be your little girl, because you'll always be my Daddy. Happy Valentines Day to you and Mum; may it be full of love for you both.

I miss you so much,

Your loving daughter,

Bella.


End file.
